


You Precious Thing

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill singing a Labyrinth song, Demon flirting, Human Bill Cipher, Labyrinth References, M/M, Singing, Teen!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill serenades Dipper in the creepiest way possible. Surprisingly, it works out pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being super excited for thechronicliar's upcoming story. I'm a major Labyrinth geek. Can't help it.

Harsh breaths left Dipper's mouth as he ran through the forest. He was such an idiot, he'd completely lost track of time and now it was starting to get dark. Mabel was going to worry. She wouldn't say anything of course, that wasn't like Mabel. But his sister had perfected the art of pointed facial expressions. 

Which meant if he didn't make it back soon he'd be on the receiving end of the widest, saddest, most lovingly concerned Mabel eyes in existence. Complete with pouting and the neck of her sweater pulling up just past her chin. She knew he couldn't stand sending her into sweater town. Distracted, his foot caught on a tree root and he stumbled.

"Shoot." He hissed hopping forward on one foot, hands reaching for the other one. "Oooh, ow ow ow." The boy whined releasing the stubbed appendage and shaking it slightly. Ignore it Dipper, be a man, walk it off. Hissing once more he started running again, slightly slower this time and infinitely more careful. 

Only to stumble again as a haunting laugh echoed quietly through the trees. He froze as a shiver of dread crept down his spine. That, that couldn't be good. Biting his lips, he glared wearily around the tree line, hand slowly crawling into his vest to clasp around Journal Number Three. 

"How you turn my world you precious thing." Dipper startled as the words were practically purred in his ear. He spun around, wide eyes scanning the forest for any sign of life. A cold weight settled in his stomach when he found nothing. Snickering echoed around the trees, a ghost of a touch against his cheek that had him flinching. "You starve and near exhaust me."

"Bill?" Dipper questioned wearily. It definitely sounded like him and this seemed like the sort of thing the dream demon would do. He'd seemed to make it his purpose in life recently to mess with Dipper as much as physically possible. 

"Everything I've done I've done for you." The slightest brush of hands down his sides making him squeak and jump. 

"Bill! he shrieked only to quiet as the world blurred and brightened and the forest seemed to fill with light. Beautiful twinkling little lights, like stars or fireflies. They danced around him, flickering and pleasant and he couldn't help but stare at them in awe. 

"I move the stars for no one." And just like that the lights were gone. Hands, black gloved and slightly clawed gripped the sides of his face and hot breath teased against the back of his neck. "You've run so long," a hint of lips against his skin, making him shiver, "you've run so far." 

The hands disappeared then and he whirled around only to find that there was no one behind him. He scowled. "Bill, this isn't funny." He warned, certain now that it was the dream demon lurking about and, singing to him. Which was new and weird even for Bill. 

Why was he singing to him? Before he could try to puzzle out the shapeshifter's reasoning something caught around his wrist and with a quick tug he found himself sprawled on his back across the forest floor. With a groan he glared up at the tree's and a snicker surrounded him. Seconds later Bill blurred into existence above him, appearing for the first time since he'd begun this, whatever it was. The blonde favored him with a smirk that was all sharp white teeth and a look that was somehow, fervent, consuming. 

Possessive. 

It made Dipper feel incredibly small for some reason as the demon's hand pushed through his messy brown hair. A warm forehead pressed against Dipper's and he was uncomfortably aware of how close he and Bill were. "Your eyes can be so cruel." The words were amused and somehow accusing at the same as Bill stared down at him, unblinking and unwavering. Against his will Dipper found himself flushing under that gaze and Bill's smirk took on a pleased, satisfied edge.

A hand curled around his throat then, deadly claws grazing his sensitive skin. He tensed, his own hand's tugging at grass as the demon's grip tightened. "Just as I can be so cruel." Then the pressure was gone and Dipper took in a quick gasp of air as Bill laughed at him. The brunette glared in return and Bill's laughter trailed off replaced with that same intense look from before. 

The hand on his neck trailed up, cupping his cheek almost tenderly . "Though I do believe in you." Bill confessed quietly and Dipper's eyes shot wide. The demon looked amused at his shock. "Yes I do." He sang, drawing out the last word. 

"Bill?" Dipper squeaked as knees dropped down to cage his hips. The demon shushed him, both of his gloved hands holding the teen's face as he lifted his own a few inches away. For a moment the blonde just looked at him, his single unblinking eye seeming to drink in as much of him as he could manage. Dipper's skin went steadily redder until he couldn't bare to look at the demon anymore and averted his eyes. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bill's thumb swiped slowly, just under Dipper's eye. "Live without your sunlight." The words were sung quieter then before and Dipper couldn't help but return his gaze to Bill. The demon's expression was somber and when he caught Dipper's eye one of his hand's trailed down to press flat against his rib cage. Just over his rapidly beating heart. 

"Love without your heartbeat." Dipper's eyes went wide. Wait, love? What? "I," the letter was drawn out, seeming to wrangle some form of mourning from the very air around them, "can't, live, within you." As the last syllable escaped him Bill's lips pressed against Dipper's. 

Shocked, Dipper didn't move, didn't breathe. All thought fled his mind at the feel of Bill's lips on his own. Heat flooded his body and his lips tingled pleasantly. Bill Cipher, was kissing him. A demon was missing him and-

And he liked it.

Before that thought could fully register the dream demon was pulling away. The weight on top of him lessened as if Bill was preparing to leave. Panic rushed through him for some reason. "Wait!" Dipper's hands shot out and caught the front of the shapeshifter's jacket, tugging him back. 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him, amusement written clear across the demon's smirking face. "Look who grew a spine." He teased as the teen blushed.

"I-you-" Dipper sputtered, "shut up! You can't just serenade me and leave!" 

The amusement on Bill's face faxed into something a little more sly. "Oh?" He purred, finger's curling under Dipper's chin. "And what, exactly do you think I should do instead Pine Tree?"

Dipper scowled at him. "You're an ass." He muttered before his hand curled in those stupidly perfect blonde locks and tugged the demon back down for another kiss. Laughter vibrated against his lips as Bill tilted his head so that their noses were no longer crushed together. 

"Wow Pine Tree." He hummed nipping at the brunette's lower lip. "You're a really terrible kisser." For some reason he sounded utterly delighted with this little fact and Dipper couldn't help but bite the demon's jaw in retaliation. Bill only laughs gleefully. 

"Feisty," he purred, claws scratching at Dipper's neck. "You're like an angry kitten!" He snickered and tilted his head to the side. "Go on, do it again. Let me see your little fangs Pine Tree."

Flushing brighter Dipper groaned and buried his face in Bill's shoulder. "I hate you."

"Hmm," the demon's arm slid under his back, tugging him a few inches off the ground as his other hand curled in Dipper's hair. "Sure you do kid." 

"No, really." Dipper insisted, arms wrapping around Bill's back. "That was the creepiest serenade I have ever heard."

"And yet, here you are," Bill snarled smugly, "kissing me." He winked down at the teen. "You just can't get enough can you Pine Tree?"

Dipper glowered at him through a heavy red blush. "Shut up and kiss me." 

"But Pine Tree." Bill cooed mockingly, leaning away from the boy's grasping hands. "Didn't you hear? I move the stars for no o-"

He was cut off as Dipper's finger's caught in his bow tie and tugged him down into another clumsy kiss. Dipper pointedly ignored the laughter against his skin as black gloved hands cupped his cheeks. At least he'd managed to shut him up. A pleased purr escaped the demon as their mouths slotted closer together and Dipper shivered.

Okay, mostly.


End file.
